Law enforcement agents and other emergency responders get into difficult situations that require their full attention. In such situations, they might forget to call for backup or perform certain other critical tasks. In legacy situations, the officer uses his/her or her radio to advise a dispatcher of ongoing events. If the officer becomes incapacitated, the officer might be unable to perform certain tasks, including advising dispatch of ongoing events. Officers receive extensive training to deal with various law enforcement situations, but unfortunately many still get injured or even die in service. In fact, statistics show average officer assaults, injuries, and deaths over the past decade (2003-2012) to be increasing. Such events include 57,892 assaults per year, 15,483 injuries per year, and 154 deaths per year.
Prior solutions are not solutions at all, and rely on the officer to simultaneously perform law enforcement maneuvers while using his/her radio. In some cases, it is infeasible for an officer to “radio in”. Such cases include when the officer must be silent or stealthy and/or when the officer has been injured or incapacitated.
What is needed is a way to detect events and disseminate information about those events in a manner that does not require any conscious act by the officer.
None of the aforementioned legacy approaches achieve the capabilities of the herein-disclosed techniques for real-time events communication using wearable emergency responder equipment. Therefore, there is a need for improvements.